


Sheep Invasion

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: but like 1000 sheep more, madhouse fic, think of Mary Had a Little Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Someone new moves into the MadHouse, but they also have sheep.A lot of sheep.





	Sheep Invasion

The news was all around the MadHouse.

Someone new was moving in. And no one knew what the new Vagabond was going to be like. Would they be friendly? Would they join in with the Madness? Do they like hugs? All these questions and more would be answered whenever the new person showed up.

Ghost Ray was pacing (by flying back and forth) in front of the doors, waiting for the new member of the MadHouse. Cheryl was also by the doors, keeping her BFF at bay and also holding the newcomer's room key.

"Are they here yet?! Why couldn't Ryan be here at the door? It's his damn house...mansion...thing!" Ghost Ray groaned. He was clearly bored.

"Because he wants to be fancy and greet them at the stairs when they show up, you know that! He did it with me, remember?" Cheryl asked. 

Ray just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I remember. Who knew we'd be friends after that?"

"Not just friends. We're BFF's."

"Damn right, Cheryl. Damn right."

[KNOCK! KNOCK!]

Ghost Ray stumbled backwards a bit as the loudness of the knocking echoed throughout the living room. He looked around and composed himself as Cheryl went to open the door.

"Wait! Before you open that door," Ghost Ray stopped her. "Are you sure that bringing someone else into the MadHouse is a good idea? Isn't it mad enough?"

Cheryl just rolled her eyes. "Ray, we have new people here almost every day. It'll be fine. I'm sure they won't be as crazy as you think they are. Give 'em a chance."

She opens the door to find a man standing there, full facial hair and a suitcase in hand. He was wearing a black shirt that had a sheep with cool shades on it, the caption 'BEEP BEEP' in bold, catchy font.

"Hello and welcome to the-"

The stranger puts his hand in his pocket, takes out a little, pink ball and throws it at Cheryl. It explodes with a "POOF!" in a cloud of pink dust and a little, pink sheep takes it place and lands in her arms.

_Baa!_

"Aww! How cute! Thank you! Uhh...how did you do that?" Cheryl asked, petting her new friend.

"My secret. Can't tell you." he mutters. "My name is Sandy. Is this the MadHouse?" He looks around with a curious look on his face.

"It sure is!" Cheryl steps aside and lets Sandy walk in the MadHouse. He makes his way inside and gasps in awe at how grand the place is from the inside.

"Yo, Sando! What's up? Name's Ray. I'm a ghost." Ghost Ray swoops in front of him and extends his hand.

"Sheep for you." Sandy tosses a little, clear ball in the air and as it explodes with a "POOF!" a ghostly sheep appears floating next to Ray.

"HOLY SHIT! It's a ghost sheep! How?! What sorcery do you possess?!" Ghost Ray exclaims. Sandy just shrugs and pulls out a slightly larger sheep summoning ball out of his pocket. He throws it on the ground and out pops a sheep, similar to the one on his shirt. But, it's as large as a pony and Sandy easily jumps on its back. The sheep gives a 'beep, beep' as it heads for the stairs.

"Where's my room?" Sandy asks. 

"Uhh...we weren't told about all these sheep. Do they need rooms, too?" Cheryl asks her own question.

"Nah. They're fine with me." Sandy shrugs. He reaches the start of the staircase only to see a figure looming at the top of it. Nothing is seen but a shadow and something pointy on his head.

"Oh, here he is. The Drama King" Ghost Ray rolls his eyes. "Just step forward and say hi, Ryan! Don't put on this whole spooky shit for the newbie." 

The man in question, Ryan (aka the Mad King) steps forward with a groan. He's wearing his full MK costume, kilt and all. He folds his arms with a huff. "Damn it, Ray! Why'd you have to ruin it? I was gonna give a whole thing about the MadHouse and Stu and- why is he on a sheep?"

**BEEP BEEP**

Ryan looked down to see Sandy on a cool-looking sheep. Cheryl just shrugs her shoulders from behind him, petting her own sheep.

"Uhh...this makes things a bit sillier than intended for my entrance." Ryan scratched behind his head.

"You already look silly." Ray chuckled.

"Fuck you, Ray! This kilt looks awesome on me!" Ryan flips him off, then turns his attention back to the new Vagabond. "Hello, there! Uh, welcome to the MadHouse, I guess... I was the one that sent you the invite. I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer and come here."

_BaAaAa...!_

Ryan jumped when he discovered there was a sheep next to him, wearing a robe and cracked crown, similar to his own.

"The f- You know I have a pet already, right? His name is Edgar. The cow. But, uh...I guess I can have another Edgar. I mean, if you don't mind it having different living conditions to your own."

"No holes, Haywood." Sandy pointed at him with a glare on his face. He meant business when it came to his sheep friends. He knew all about Ryan and his infamous pet cow, Edgar. He didn't want the sheep to have the same fate.

"All right, all right. No holes. I'll accept your wish. I do wish we had the proper welcoming committee, but they're not here at the moment."

"Hey! I'm doing a good job, Ryan!" Cheryl stuck her tongue out at him.

"So you are, Cheryl." he smiled back. "One of our Vagabonds, Tabi, isn't here at the moment. I do wish you could meet her soon. She would love a sheep to dance with."

"She needs to hurry up so we can watch e3 and I can show her that Just Dance 2018 won't be a thing." Ghost Ray smirked.

"She's gonna kick your ass, dude." Cheryl warned.

"Anyway, uh...Sandman, is it?" Ryan asked the sheep rider.

"Sandy."

"Sandy. Gotcha. Your room is on the second floor, with the other Vagabonds. I've made sure the rest of your stuff was brought in without anything breaking. Sometimes my friends like to stop by with various new weapons they've received from others. More frequently, in fact. I can't promise that there won't be chaos, but I can promise that they won't go in your room without permission. Same for anyone here."

"Thank you, Ryan." Sandy nods. The sheep starts to trot its way up the spiral staircase, following Ryan to Sandy's new room in the MadHouse. 

Cheryl looks at her BFF. "Well, this is definitely not the strangest thing that's happened here."

"But, it is on my Top 10 list."


End file.
